


Monday Morning

by Hayfieldmc



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayfieldmc/pseuds/Hayfieldmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal Monday morning for Robert and Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle0555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/gifts).



> Ellie! I've written this for your birthday, I hope you enjoy it. <333

It was a lazy Monday morning and Robert was still lying in bed. Aaron was curled against his side, an arm thrown across Robert’s torso and his head resting on his chest. Robert could feel the warm puffs of Aaron’s breath against his shoulder and smiled contently. Sometimes he still couldn't believe this was his life now, he couldn't remember ever being as happy as he'd been for the past few months. 

He’d woken up twenty minutes before their alarm was supposed to go off, but once nineteen minutes had passed, Robert had turned it off completely before it could go off at all. He’d been watching Aaron sleep and was unwilling to wake him just yet. Even though he knew Aaron would be pissed off when he realized Robert had made him late for work. 

Ever since he and Aaron had gotten officially together, Aaron had been getting late at work most mornings, and two weeks ago, Adam had finally told Aaron to stop having morning sex and just show up on time. It seemed Aaron had taken it as a challenge of sorts because ever since Adam had told him off, Aaron had made sure he was at work before Adam every damn morning. 

So yes he was aware that Aaron would probably be pissed once he realized what time it was, but Robert couldn't make himself care, Aaron deserved his rest. Though the whole trail had been over for a few months, Robert knew that sometimes it was still heavy for Aaron. He was a lot happier these days, but that didn't mean, it suddenly stopped being hard. 

He could feel Aaron stirring against his side as he woke from his sleep. Aaron blinked open his eyes and found Robert looking at him. “Morning,” Aaron murmured, blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

“Morning,” Robert replied, incapable of keeping the fond smile off his face. 

Robert caressed Aaron's cheek with his free hand and a small smile curled onto Aaron's face. Aaron pushed himself upright with one hand, now hovering over Robert. Robert's eyes fell closed as Aaron leaned down to kiss him and for a moment Robert lost himself in the feel of Aaron's mouth moving against his. 

To his disappointment, it didn't take long for Aaron to pull away. 

“Robert!”

“What?” Robert muttered, keeping his eyes closed, pretty sure he knew what was coming. 

“It’s close to nine! I promised Adam I would be there at eight, you made me late again!” Robert heard some rustling and knew Aaron was getting dressed as fast as he could. “He’s gonna kill me,” Aaron groaned. “You need to stop turning off the alarm.”

Robert opened his eyes, incapable of keeping the grin off his face. “I can’t help it that you’re adorable when you sleep.”

Aaron simply groaned and sent Robert a death glare, but Robert could clearly see the small blush that crept upon Aaron's cheeks. Even though he and Aaron had been together for a few months, it seemed that Aaron still wasn't used to Robert complimenting him. "I don't know why I put up with you," Aaron snapped at him, but there was no heat behind the words. 

Robert simply hummed, keeping his eyes on Aaron as Aaron finished dressing. 

Once he was done, Aaron turned back around to look at Robert, his mouth opened like he was about to say something, but at the last moment it seemed he changed his mind because he shook his head and turned back around towards the door. “I’m gone, I’ll see you tonight Rob,” Aaron muttered, already halfway through the door. 

“Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?” Robert pouted. 

He could practically hear Aaron roll his eyes as he turned back around and walked over to the bed. “I’m not even sure if you deserve one,” he grumbled, although Robert could see the amusement in his eyes. 

He leaned in and gave Robert a quick peck on the lips. “Have a good day,” Robert whispered, smiling up at Aaron.

Aaron nodded and pushed his upper-body off the bed, walking back to the door. When he reached the door, he glanced at Robert sideways and with a small smile he said: “I love you.”

The soft words took Robert’s breath away, but Aaron had already closed the door before Robert had the chance to answer. 

Robert couldn't hold back the big grin and the happy laughter that wanted to escape his throat. He’d been waiting to hear those three little words for months now. “I love you too,” Robert muttered in the empty space, his body filled with love and happiness.


End file.
